Just a Dream
by xoxogirlie
Summary: **Smitchie** Based on the song by Carrie Underwood.


**A/N: I heard this song on the way home from school and the idea popped in my head. Once again I apologize for not updating "Saying Goodbye" I'm a little stuck at the moment. I've also been crammed with school and work. Anyway enjoy!**

**I'm dedicating this story to ForGottenThoughts93 for reviewing every one of my stories and making me smile with all the nice things written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock obviously or I'd be working on the sequel, not this. I also don't own "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood.**

**"Please welcome to the stage," the announcer voiced, "Mitchie Torres!"**

**Mitchie walked out onto the stage with guitar in hand. She smiled and waved to the many screaming fans. She solemnly sat on the stool placed in the center of the stage.**

**"How's every body doing tonight?" Mitchie spoke into the microphone. Her question was returned with thousands of cheers. She continued, "This is a song I wrote about a year ago for my husband. I love him with all of my heart and I always will. Hope you like it!" With that she began to play.**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Sixpence in a shoe, something barrowed, something blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down_

_Trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand_

As she sang Mitchie thought back to her wedding day. It had taken place on December 12 just two weeks after her eighteenth birthday. She had just exited the limousine with Caitlyn and Sierra at her side. Her legs felt like rubber and she couldn't stop herself from shaking. The trio walked up to the church awaiting the music that would begin the ceremony. It was then that she heard the trumpets from the military band sound. A tear fell from her eye, bringing her back to reality. Shane had just been drafted for the army and he was leaving in two days. Just thinking about it made her go numb, she dropped the flowers out of her hands.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Everyday she spent alone she died a little inside. Letters came every now and then. Every time one would show up her face would light up. She would read and re-read it until she had it memorized. Those simple letters were the one thing that kept her going.

It didn't help that she saw his face everywhere, after all, he was Shane Gray. Shane's face covered almost every tabloid. The media was appalled that the Shane Gray had been drafted. Mitchie sighed. People were so naïve. The government didn't care who you were, just that you could shoot a gun. As she would walk the streets she would constantly hear people pitying her. She'd hear whispers like "Poor thing, she's gonna be alone the rest of her life." And "He won't be back." Words like that tore Mitchie's heart in two.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could have been_

_And then the gun's rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

It was that day, that Mitchie's world died. She was in their home and had just finished tidying up. She sat on the couch when she heard the doorbell. She answered it and was greeted by two army officers. Fear struck her heart.

"Can I help you?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gray. You're husband was killed yesterday."

Everything stopped for Mitchie. She was dumbstruck. It took her a minute to process what he had said. "No," she whispered, "He can't be! You're wrong he's still alive! He wouldn't leave me! He- he…," she choked.

"I'm sorry." Was all the man said in response. Mitchie's knees buckled and she fell to the floor where her tears began to spill over her eyes.

Three days later the funeral was held. Mitchie refused to speak. She knew that if she said anything that she'd break down. When she saw Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason enter the room she did. Each of them engulfed her in a comforting hug.

While hugging Mitchie Nate whispered, "I'm so sorry Mitch. He was like a brother to me." Mitchie just nodded.

"I know," she whispered back.

At the service, a preacher handed Mitchie a folded up flag. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. This was the last piece of Shane she had and would ever have. She couldn't help but think of all that could've been. Shane often told her that he wanted a family, two girls and a boy specifically. Mitchie choked back a sob.

It was then that the guns rang, traditional at a veteran's funeral. That gunshot was a bullet to her heart. Part of her wished it were for real.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Mitchie glanced at pictures of Shane around the house. It was just a week after his death, a week after Mitchie's world was destroyed. She looked at the photo of the two of them from when they got engaged. Shane had asked her before he had told her about being drafted. At that point Mitchie envisioned forever with him. All she had gotten was four months, four lousy months. Mitchie felt anger boil up in her.

"DAMN IT!" She threw Shane's army photo at the wall. Feeling her legs giving out she slid down the wall and sobbed.

'This isn't real. It's all just a dream," she said going to sleep that night. Her words from the night before came right back to her as soon as she awoke.

_Oh,_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh, now I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_Just a dream_

Mitchie finished the song tears clearly present in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered barely audible. She quickly turned and walked off the stage. She handed her guitar to a random stage crewmember.

"Mitchie?" Nate whispered.

Mitchie didn't respond. She just kept moving. The second she made it to her dressing room she shut the door and slid against it and cried herself to sleep, because frankly that was the only place where Shane was still with her. That reality was much better than the real one.

**A/N: Did you like it? I actually think I might be proud of this one. I don't really know anyone in the military, but my best friend leaves for boot camp on June 28. I know that's kind of far away but it's really not and it's gonna kill me when he leaves. Anyway review please!!**


End file.
